Together We Are One
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Just a little something I thought of. You'll like it. Please read, thank you.


Me: Here's a story after 'Belly of the Beast'. I thought of it while listening to 'Together We Are One' by Delta Goodrem with my friends during our Back-To-School party. Hope you like it. Oh and sorry if Nova's acting a little out-of-character. Enjoy!

**_Together We Are One_**

Everything was calm and peaceful within the Super Robot. The Dark One Worm was gone and the hyper force was enjoying their journey back to Shuggazoom. The Super Robot was playing a large selection of music and everyone, even Antauri was dancing. Only one was absent from the celebration.

"Hey, where's Nova?" asked a slightly overprotective Sprx. (Haha, overprotective)

"I haven't seen her since we started our journey back to Shuggazoom." replied Gibson.

"I hope she's okay." said Otto.

"I sense she is still in the Robot so we don't have to worry." stated Antauri.

"Okay, guys. Spread out and find Nova. We'll find her faster that way." said Chiro.

_Nova's room_

Chiro walked into the yellow monkey's room.

"Huh? Never really been in Nova's room before. She keeps it really clean. Wish Sprx and Otto would keep their rooms this clean." he said. Taking a bigger look around, he saw a large pile of Nova's stuffed animals. He had seen that pile before and it seem to have been recently moved.

_'What was she hiding under there?'_ he thought. _'Better check the other rooms quick. Antauri, you said there was nothing to worry about. Well, there's always a first time to to be wrong.'_ Then Chiro left the room in a hurry.

_Foot Crusher Cruiser Six_

Otto jumped out of the yellow tube into Nova's battle station. He checked her chair and all the compartments that he knew were in there. "Mmm, I know Nova sometimes comes here at least once a month cause she shared some of her chocolate with me when the team was looking for her but she didn't want to be found. Nova always has the best chocolate. And she makes the best cookies ever. I wonder if she was making them earlier, I could of sworen I smelled them. Hey, where is the chocolate?"

_Training Room_

Sprx prepared his ears for the sound of heavy fists on training bots, but the sound never came. He looked in the room to see no one. "Okay, no this is really freakin' me out. When is Nova never found in the training room when we're out in space?"

Looking at the control panel, he noticed that something was out of place. "Nova's multi-colored rainbow marker. It's missing. Great, now things are growing legs and walking away!" He stormed out in a huff.

_Kitchen_

Antauri looked around a recently cleaned kitchen. How could he tell it was cleaned? There were dishes in the drain-board and a faint smell of cookies and cleaning spray still lingered in the air.

'_Seems as though someone has been a little busy. And everyone thinks that I'm the one who doesn't like to have fun. I'm dancing and having fun for the first time since Nova taught me those dance moves when everyone was on that training session with Chiro. I wonder why she's not relaxing. That horrible experience through the wormhole should have taken some kind of toll on her. Guess she's a great deal stronger than we thought. Better find her quick. Guess I was wrong about not having to worry.'_ Leaving the kitchen, he headed off to regroup with the others.

_Med. Bay_

Gibson entered med. bay hoping to have some luck finding his yellow female companion. Every bed was empty.

"Strange, Nova usually comes to med. bay if she has any problems with her physical or mental well-being. Either here or the training room, but Sprx has already checked there. She knows she can always talk to one of us if something is bothering her."

He walked to a desk which had many of Gibson's medical reports, supplies and what-not on it. Something was out of place. "I could have sworen Nova left a box here. She must have been in here earlier to retrieve it."

(It's strange, I'm having people think, and I'm having people talk to themselves. It's kinda funny when you think about it. Carry on.)

_Command Room_

The five males regrouped where they had started.

"I'm going to be the one to go out on a limb and say that...nobody found her." Sprx remarked sarcastically.

Everyone shook their heads. "I have this funny feeling that she's doing something, cause I found that her pile of stuffed animals was moved." said Chiro.

"There was a faint scent of her cookies when I checked to kitchen." stated Antauri.

"She had a box in med. bay that is absent as well." added Gibson.

"Well, I noticed that her multi-colored rainbow marker was missing from the training room." said Sprx.

Otto remained silent. He didn't want the others to know of her once-a-month hiding place.

"Otto? Did you find anything out of the ordinary?" asked Gibson, knowing the green mechanic couldn't tell a lie.

"Well...her stash of chocolate is missing." he replied quietly.

Everyone looked at him, shocked. He knew where Nova's chocolate stash was hidden.

"Otto, would you care to tell me where her stash is?" questioned Antauri.

Otto, knowing he could not lose Nova's trust in him, got bold, "Sorry Antauri, but that I can not tell you. She trusted me with her secret hiding place and I'm not taking a chance of losing that trust."

He got even more shocked stares. Everyone's thought was, '_Did he just stand up and say 'no' to Antauri?'_ Antauri smiled, "You are a true friend, Otto." The silver monkey wasn't angry at all. Upset, yes, but not angry.

"So if no one found her, than where is she?" asked Chiro.

"Shh, listen. Do you hear that?" Antauri inquired.

Everyone strained their ears to hear, and pretty soon they did hear it. A faint sound of...pop music? Following the sound, it lead them to the observatory. Chiro slapped his head, "Did anyone think of looking here?"

They shook their heads. "Thought so." the boy grumbled.

Suddenly the music cut off and a loud 'Hey' was heard. It was Nova within the observatory.

"_Super Robot, Why'd you turn off the music? HEY! Give that back. No, no teasing. You know I get enough of that from the others. Give it back! Give it...Ahh!_"

When she shouted, the team rushed through the door, only to meet a humorous sight. On the floor was a book, a small radio, a sketch pad, a plate of cookies, chocolate bars, and an open box, but in the air, being held upside down by one of the Super Robot's claws was Nova. Next to her, in another claw, was the gold monkey's rainbow marker. Nova had her arms crossed. It took all the boys had not to laugh, but even the best fail sometimes.

"Hi guys, enjoying the sight presented before you?" growled Nova. Their answer...busting into another fit of giggles.

"Ha ha laugh it up guys. Wait til I get down from here. No! Sparky if you touch that sketch pad, I'll..."

"Wow." was all Sprx said to quiet her. The others looked over his shoulders. The sketch pad held hand-drawn pictures of each member of the hyper force, each picture holding exact detail.

"Nova, you drew these?" asked Chiro.

The female monkey, now back on her feet, snatch the marker out of the claw. "Yes, I drew them. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. Now go ahead a laugh."

But none of them laughed. As Sprx flipped through the pages, the boys to notice that each picture held Nova's signature on the bottom and some of the sketchs had the hyper force turning into different creatures. Sprx: a winged panther, Gibson: an griffin (sp?), Otto: a pegasus, Chiro: a winged wolf (Yay, wolf), Antauri (black): a phoenix, and Nova: a dragon. She even had a picture of Antauri in his battle stances, but half of it was black with a yellow eye and green claw and the other half was silver with a blue eye and magenta claw.

"Simply amazing." stated Gibson.

"Nova, why didn't you tell us you could draw this well?" asked Sprx.

"Well," she scratched the back of her head trying to find the words, "I guess I don't really have an answer for you."

"Answer or not, these are really great." said Chiro.

Sprx was about to turn another page when the sketchpad was snatched from his hands.

"Hey we weren't done."

"And neither is the next picture you were about to see. I want to finish it before you guys see it." answered Nova.

"Oh."

"Hey, Nova, what's this?" Otto inoccently asked, indicating the book. Antauri and him were looking at the cover which had a picture of the hyper force including Jinmay and the hybrid Antauri (half black/half silver) digitized in.

"I'll show you. In fact, why don't you guys look through it while I finish this sketch." she said, taking the book and sitting down. The team sat in front her eagerly as she took up the sketchpad and spoke, "It's something I've been working on for a while now."

She openned the book, (upside-down to her and right side up to them) it was a scrapbook of the team. It had pictures of the many battles that had been endured, even the time when Antauri gave his life to save the others and writing on each page decribing each picture. She also had pictures of their space travel to destroy the Worm. The Super Robot had taken a picture of her in her larger form, so that picture was in there to.

"Cool. Why didn't you ask for any help?" questioned Chiro.

Nova sighed, "The only time I ever actually got to work on this was at night and everyone was pretty much out of it."

The next page proved her point. She had every hyper force member's picture of when they were asleep, Antauri calm, Sprx's nose bubble (I love those things), Gibson hugging that capsule thing, Chiro in a peaceful slumber, Nova sleeping on her side, and Otto laying upside-down, drooling.

"When did you start making this and why?" asked a very curious Antauri.

"Actually, to be honest, it was after you came back, Antauri. I thought of it after I listened to a song that inspired me to begin that sketch that isn't finished. Don't even try to peek, Sprx." Sprx had tried to peek over her shoulder.

"Aw, man."

"What was the song?" asked Otto.

"It's called 'Together We Are One' by Delta Goodrem." said Nova, She set the sketchpad down, getting a distant look in her eyes as the Super Robot started the music and she began to sing, hugging her knees close to her chest.

_Here we are  
Sharing our lives  
We made it through  
The good and bad times  
And still we stand  
With hope in our hearts  
No matter what  
We will play our part  
And now we've come so far  
One chance to touch a star  
Go higher and higher_

_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our difference behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one_

Nova looked at the boys and smiled before continuing.

_Deep inside your heart and soul  
You've worked so hard  
To reach your goal  
With every step  
With every breath  
You gave it all  
Till there was nothing left_

At this point she looked at Antauri, thinking of his brave sacrifice to save the team. 

_Seek out the strength to win  
No thoughts of giving in  
Go higher and higher_

Nova stood up and walked a few steps to the window and looked out to the stars.

_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our difference behind us_

The gold monkey gently placed her hand on the glass panel.

_While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one_

_Together  
We are one, we are one._

Then she noticed that her brothers had stood up to stand beside her. To her left (closest to farthest) was Sprx, Otto, and Gibson; and on her right was Antauri and Chiro. They started to sing with her.

_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our difference behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become_

The team then held hands as they stared out to the stars passing by.

_Together we are one_

_Boys: Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made (Nova: Together we are one)  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid (Nova: Yay, yea)  
Put our difference behind us (Nova: Put our difference behind us)  
While we shine like the sun  
Nova: See what we've all become  
Together we are one_

Nova went back and picked up the sketch. She came back to the window and sat down, showed it to the others and siad, "Done."

They gaped at it. In the center of the picture stood Chiro. Behind on his right stood Jinmay and to the right of her was Otto. On Chiro's left was Sprx giving a thumbs-up and Gibson with his arms crossed. Sitting in a lotus position in front of Chiro were Nova (front left) and Antauri (silver, front right), leaning their backs to one another, facing out and their arms crossed. Above everyone was a transparent black Antauri, smiling. In fact all of them were smiling. And behind the transparent Antauri, written in every color of the hyper force was, 'Together We Are One, Now and Forever'.

"It's beautiful, Nova." said Sprx.

"Thanks." she blushed. "And it is true, cause ae're never alone."

Chiro pulled Nova into his lap as everyone gathered close.

"No matter where we are, we are always together." whispered Nova.

"And together we are one." said the boys.

They all smiled, watching the stars pass and Nova finally going to sleep.

Me: There, I'm done. Read and review.


End file.
